


Ambrosia

by Miradessa



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miradessa/pseuds/Miradessa
Summary: Brianna Ross loves learning about Greek Mythology, a passion that she shares with her grandfather, Headmaster Sullivan. When he hires mythology expert Demetri Price to be her tutor, she doesn't know what to think, but hopes that they'll get along. However, no one is without their secrets. Could Demetri be hiding something too?





	Ambrosia

_"Now, Brianna… I hope I don't have to remind you what the rules are." His dark eyes stared into Brianna's own as his hands slid down her curves, coming to rest on her hips. Brianna shook her head, readying herself to speak so as to provide an explanation for what she had done, but instead, a smirk grew on his face while his grip on her tightened, her heart beating slightly faster in anticipation._

_Kneeling on the floor, he pressed his mouth to her stomach, trailing his lips down until they reached the button of her jeans. Brianna's fingers twitched and she took a deep breath, forcing herself to keep still._

_"Take off your jeans for me," He ordered lowly, "And be sure not to tease me this time."_

_Quickly unbuttoning her jeans, Brianna moved them down her legs, kicking them off her feet. She was eager to get started and didn't want anything to be in the way._

_"Wonderful…" The next thing she knew, she was on her bed, frantically trying to keep up with the fervent kisses he was giving her._

_"Now, sweetheart…" Looking up, Brianna saw him taking off his shirt, and stared with anticipation._

_"Yes?" "_

_How would you prefer to be fucked?"_

The ringing of her cell phone finally woke her up, and she groaned at the fact that it had been just a dream after all.

"This had better be important." Brianna muttered, grabbing her phone off the nightstand. It took a quick glance at the phone's caller ID to figure out how to answer.

"I hate you, Charlotte."

The immediate response to the statement was a lengthy peal of laughter. After she calmed down, Charlotte began to tease her, just like Brianna knew she would. After all, she had been a friend since they were in middle school, so Brianna had grown to expect it.

"Aww, poor little Bree." She sweetly mocked, "Did I interrupt another dream?" Brianna's own reply to her jab was a scoff and mumbled words that were meant to be an insult, but were automatically turned into a good-natured joke.

"Anyway, I wasn't calling to taunt you, much fun as it is." Turning over to lay on her stomach, Brianna put the phone on speaker, cuddling into the pillow so as to rest my eyes for a moment. It was easier to let Charlotte talk for a while, because once she starts talking, sometimes it's difficult to get her to stop. She's a natural born chatterbox.

"What do I wear to your grandfather's party tonight?" The trace of hesitation and worry within Charlotte's question was well justified. Her grandfather was the headmaster of a prestigious private school known as the Athene Institute, named after Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom, among many other things. A scholar her grandfather may be, but he was also a stickler for the rules, and deemed it necessary that everyone who attended his lavish parties were to adhere to a strict dress code.

"I don't know Char. Just wear some type of fancy dress. Grandpa isn't that picky." A slight smile grew over Bree's face as she heard the audible scoff that accompanied her statement.

"Not picky?" Charlotte exclaimed, "Are we talking about the same man? Poor Amanda Strauss is still recovering from when he called her dress tacky and commonplace. In front of an entire audience no less!"

"Yeah…" She couldn't really come up with any words suitable to defend his actions most of the time. Her grandfather wasn't the most pleasant to be around, and everyone knew it. Not even she was exempt from his rules and regulations.

"Brianna, dear?" A soft knock sounded on her door and she whispered a goodbye to Charlotte before closing her phone. Looking up, the beaming face of her grandmother greeted her and she felt a bit of relief that it wasn't her grandfather charging in, no doubt wanting to chastise her for sleeping in too late.

"Good morning, grandmother." Brianna greeted softly, returning the smile.

"I just wanted to tell you that lunch is ready. Oh, and be sure to dress nice. We have a special guest."

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute." After dressing in slightly above average casual clothing, Brianna made her way down the stairs. Her view of the kitchen table from the corner was unobscured and she was able to see her grandfather at his customary seat at the head of the table, her grandmother sitting beside him with an air of grace and poise about her, talking animatedly with the guest across from her. Before she had time to properly analyze him, her grandfather noticed her arrival.

"Brianna, I see you've been staying up too late again," He said gruffly, his eyes flashing in slight annoyance at her late appearance. "What have I told you about working hard and rising to become even better?"

Just like the Greeks. Her grandfather had majored in Greek Mythology, and just like him, she had always loved it. She wasn't sure if she wanted to pursue her fondness for mythology as more than that, a simple fondness, but her grandfather was nothing if not determined.

"That it's the cornerstone of becoming successful." She had heard the line many times over, and never failed to remember it, much to her grandfather's approval. "However, the Greeks also valued the healing properties of a good rest, right?"

A thoughtful look appeared on his face before he grumbled, silently agreeing. There was a moment of awkward silence then, thankfully, her grandmother stepped into the conversation.

"Brianna, this is Demetri Price." The man across from her smiled as she sat down and reached out his hand for her to shake. "He's going to be your tutor."

This was surprising to say the least. Brianna's brow furrowed, and she looked at her grandmother curiously before shaking Demetri's offered hand. "What on Earth for?"

"Your mythology course." Her grandfather finally spoke up, making her jump in slight surprise. "If you still wish to take it, which I assume you do."

"Yes, I'm still taking it, but I'm also taking a few other courses." She barely got her sentence out before he cut her off.

"All the more reason why you should have a tutor." He said sharply. " You haven't studied the classics diligently in quite some time, which means you'll need to work a bit harder to pass Professor Warren's course. He's quite ruthless."

"I can only imagine…" Brianna's mutterings made her grandfather look at her with a reprimanding gaze.

"What was that? Stop muttering!" She had to suppress an eye roll at being snapped at for something so insignificant. Honestly, sometimes it seems she had no privacy with her own thoughts or actions.

Ignoring her grandfather's tirade, she let her eyes wander over to Demetri, who was dutifully paying attention to her grandfather. His black hair was tousled but not overly unkempt, his skin tanned but it made him look all the more attractive. Her eyes traced the line of his jaw, which she was fairly sure one could cut diamonds with.

'Nah, It's not quite that good.'

When Demetri's eyes turned to look at her instead of her rambling grandfather, she was a bit embarrassed. Choosing to ignore his persistent gaze as well as the slight flush she could feel on her own face, Brianna returned her eyes to their previous path, looking at his jaw, then down to his neck. Her vision was in her opinion, unfairly obscured due to his clothing and when her gaze once again returned to Demetri's face, she felt her face get steadily more red when she saw the smirk there. Clearly, he didn't mind her roving eyes. At least, she hoped he didn't.

"Brianna." For a moment, she lingered on Demetri, then returned her attention to her grandfather, who looked impatient.

"Go upstairs and decide what to wear for tonight." He ordered smoothly, waving his hand. "Demetri and I have things to discuss about your tutoring."

Brianna almost protested, but in the end, she finally stood to walk back at her room, not noticing Demetri's own attention on her as she walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Next chapter includes the party, where Brianna will get the chance to finally speak with Demetri a bit more, and Charlotte will attend as well! If you have any thoughts, please let me know. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
